


Missing Child.

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A LOT of violence, Basically Niall's a baby and he's been kidnapped, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oops, Self Harm (later on in the story), Swear words too, The other boys are Niall's daddies!, my own work, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of his 5th birthday, September 13th 1998, Niall James went missing. His fathers have searched for two years straight, however, no signs of his whereabouts have appeared. His father, Liam, spoke out:</p>
<p>'I can't believe anyone would want to take away our little boy. He's our sunshine on a stormy day. He's our angel sent from the Heaven's. He's our beautiful son, not by blood, but by love. He'll always be my son, my life revolves around him and my husbands. We adopted him when he was just six months old. He knows nothing of his blood family, and we're proud of that. His blood family are disgraces. Leaving him on the streets to starve and hurt. I don't see that as parenting. That's not even humane. Niall is our son. My husbands and I have never lost hope. My boy is out there somewhere. I can feel it in my heart. I can still see his little face, lighting up with happiness on that fateful day. The way his eyes sparkled brightly as he opened his presents. My husbands and I will never forget his smile. All we ask for is the pure hope and prayers of our fellow public. We need all the help we can get to save my son. So, please, if you see him, please contact us. Thank you.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> "September 13th 1998 proved to be the worst day for four wonderful fathers. On the night of his 5th birthday, little Niall James Horan went missing. His fathers, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn were all left devastated after hearing the news. Now, two years on, Niall is still nowhere to be seen. Search parties have continued each day, the world in hopes of finding the small boy. Liam Payne, one-fourth of the adopted fathers, has spoken out. He had this to say:
> 
> 'I can't believe anyone would want to take away our little boy. He's our sunshine on a stormy day. He's our angel sent from the Heaven's. He's our beautiful son, not by blood, but by love. He'll always be my son, my life revolves around him and my husbands. We adopted him when he was just six months old. He knows nothing of his blood family, and we're proud of that. His blood family are disgraces. Leaving him on the streets to starve and hurt. I don't see that as parenting. That's not even humane. Niall is our son. My husbands and I have never lost hope. My boy is out there somewhere. I can feel it in my heart. I can still see his little face, lighting up with happiness on that fateful day. The way his eyes sparkled brightly as he opened his presents. My husbands and I will never forget his smile. All we ask for is the pure hope and prayers of our fellow public. We need all the help we can get to save my son. So, please, if you see him, please contact us. Thank you.’
> 
> Since then, the world has been searching. School’s organizing projects, named: Find Niall! in hope the word gets across to those who ignore. We pray Niall is found. I can’t even begin to imagine how hurt his fathers are. So, please, for Niall, for his fathers, please help us find this precious boy. Thank you.”

_"Come on, Nialler, open daddy’s present now." Louis Tomlinson grinned, handing the huge, tightly wrapped box to his son. Niall Horan made grabby hands, his little feet aiding his wobbly body towards the box. "It big!" The little boy grinned, planting his little bottom onto his daddy’s lap, leaning back against his chest._

_Wrapping paper was ripped away, flying in all directions, not that anyone cared, not when this little boy was so happy. “It really, really big, daddy!” Niall chirped once more, finally ripping the last piece of paper off. Niall gasped loudly, little hands coming to cover his mouth as he stared. “Daddy…” Big blue eyes moved to meet blue eyes and Louis could see the tears in his eyes._

_"Oh, baby, do you not like it? I am so sorry if-" He was cut off when small, chubby arms wrapped tightly around his neck, little face buried deep into his neck. Louis felt the warmness of tears and tightly held his baby. "I love it, daddy! Tank you, tank you, tank you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Niall chanted, tears falling from his eyes, happiness taking over his body. The other fathers smiled, watching from the couch where they were cuddled in each other’s embrace._

_The brand new, bright blue guitar lay upon the floor still in it’s box. Niall had been begging his fathers for a guitar for the whole year, saying he wanted to learn. Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry played it off as they didn’t have the money, but they had already brought him the present._

_"You’re most welcome, baby boy. Daddies and I worked so hard to keep it secret. We knew you’d love it. We also decided that we’re all going to teach you how to play. Each night, we will all sit down, as a family, and play." Louis smiled, kissing his son’s forehead warmly. Niall giggled and clapped, toddling over to give each of his daddies a hug._

_"I love you, daddies." The boy said, now opening the box with bright eyes._

_x-x-x_

_"Be careful now, baby." Liam called gently, watching his son bounce happily towards the swings. To finish the wonderful day, the daddies promised to take their boy to the park, just around the corner from their home. The little brunette was giddy for the day, hands clapping in happiness and his eyes shining in joyfulness._

_"I will, papa!" Niall giggled, clambering up onto the swing. "Push me, daddy Zee!" He called, kicking his little legs back and forth, only causing the swing to move a little. Zayn shook his head with a fond look on his face as he slowly jogged towards his son. "Higher!" He giggled loudly, little hands gripping the chains of the swing._

_The fathers watched on for an hour, smiling as their little boy ran around, giggling, laughing, playing. But that was all when it went down hill. They looked away for one second, one quick, little second, but that one second was the worst mistake they ever made. Because, there, right in front of them, their little boy, their beautiful, beautiful young son, was gone._

  
x-x-x

The four fathers sat in silence. Their faces pale, their eyes dull, their hair limp, their hearts shattered. Today is the two year anniversary of when their baby boy was taken. Their little boy was taken from them, so cruelly, so horribly. They never pictured anything like this to happen. Their family is falling apart at the seems.

x-x-x

"Hi, baby." Jay Tomlinson whispered as she walked through the front door. Louis lept up and crushed his mother in a hug, letting out loud cries and sobs. Jay held him tight, kissing his head and rubbing his back. Tears stung her eyes, her eyes catching a family picture on the wall. Little Niall, grinning, toothless Niall, eyes shining bright with happiness and joy. His fathers holding him in one way or another. The five of them so, so happy.

Jay drew her eyes away, clenching them shut, feeling the small body of her son shaking with emotional and mental pain. She glanced up and saw the three other men stood in a hug, all silently crying. “We’ll find him, sweetheart. I promise.” Jay whispered, not entirely believing the words, but there was nothing else to say. Louis nodded into her shoulder, fisting her shirt, his knuckles turning white from the grip.

"I-I miss him!" Louis sobbed, "I miss him so much!"

x-x-x

_"Where are ya, ya little shit?!" The voice boomed, the echo shaking the room. The little boy shook fiercely, no tears fell; they were all gone. He cried them out the first year he was here. His weak body could barely move anymore. The bruises and cuts could no longer heal; they didn’t have time to. He was lucky he was still breathing. Some days were so bad, the man had to call his friend because the boy had stopped breathing. But never has he thought of letting the kid leave._

_"You piece of fucking, dirty shit." The man growled, smirking widely as he towered over the small boy. Niall James whimpered, head snapping to the side as the slap echoed around the room. His eyes shut, but was shocked open as his little body was toppled over. A hard and rough hit to his stomach knocked the breath out of him. The steel pole coming out to use once more._

x-x-x

"I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Payne…there’s still no leads." The cop spoke solemnly, a sorrowful look plastered on his face as he looked at the distraught man in front of him. Liam sat in the chair, head in his hands, crying harshly. His body shaking with sobs. His mother sat beside him, arms wrapped around his stomach, kissing his head.

"We won’t give up, sir. We’ll do everything we can. We’re not giving up." The cop whispered, taking a seat beside Liam, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. Liam nodded and leaned more into his mother, needing her body close.

"Thank you, officer." Karen whispered, smiling smally over her son’s head. The man just smiled warmly, patting Liam’s shoulder once more before standing up and walking away, behind a desk. Karen hummed a tune she used when Liam was just a baby, to calm him down. But she knew nothing could calm him. Not until his little boy was found and safe at home, once more.

x-x-x

_"Shit. Not again." The man groaned, huffing when he saw the blood soaking his shoes. He growled quietly, glaring at the unconscious boy. "Stupid motherfucker." He muttered, kicking the body, before storming away, slamming the door shut after him. It took a few hours until the boy finally woke up. He weakly look at his surroundings and frowned, shuffling closer to the wall, to help him maneuver himself into a sitting position. He sighed quietly, staring down at his bloody hands. He knew what was happening. He was smarter than people gave him credit for. He was 7, but he knew this man was not his father. He knew for a fact he has four wonderful fathers back at home, waiting for his return. He’s not stupid._

x-x-x

_**"September 13th 1998 proved to be the worst day for four wonderful fathers. On the night of his 5th birthday, little Niall James Horan went missing. His fathers, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn were all left devastated after hearing the news. Now, two years on, Niall is still nowhere to be seen. Search parties have continued each day, the world in hopes of finding the small boy. Liam Payne, one-fourth of the adopted fathers, has spoken out. He had this to say:** _

_**'I can't believe anyone would want to take away our little boy. He's our sunshine on a stormy day. He's our angel sent from the Heaven's. He's our beautiful son, not by blood, but by love. He'll always be my son, my life revolves around him and my husbands. We adopted him when he was just six months old. He knows nothing of his blood family, and we're proud of that. His blood family are disgraces. Leaving him on the streets to starve and hurt. I don't see that as parenting. That's not even humane. Niall is our son. My husbands and I have never lost hope. My boy is out there somewhere. I can feel it in my heart. I can still see his little face, lighting up with happiness on that fateful day. The way his eyes sparkled brightly as he opened his presents. My husbands and I will never forget his smile. All we ask for is the pure hope and prayers of our fellow public. We need all the help we can get to save my son. So, please, if you see him, please contact us. Thank you.’** _

_**Since then, the world has been searching. School’s organizing projects, named: Find Niall! in hope the word gets across to those who ignore. We pray Niall is found. I can’t even begin to imagine how hurt his fathers are. So, please, for Niall, for his fathers, please help us find this precious boy. Thank you.”** _

x-x-x

_"Why are you even doing this, Bret?" A new voice floated around the air, entering Niall’s ears. The little boy perked up, crawling into the corner and curling up. But he listened to the conversation, hoping his 7 year old mind could understand it._

_"I’m doing this for payback, Mark, you damn well know that!"_

_"He’s a kid, Bret! You’re killing him!"_

_"HE DESERVES IT! His stupid fathers ruined my life, they need payback! What better way to do that than hurt their only son?"_

_"You’re a sick, sick man. I can’t believe I ever agreed to this."_

_"You agreed to this, Mark, because otherwise, this kid would have been dead a long time ago. You want to try and save the twat? Then you continue doing this for me, if not, I will kill this kid in an instant."_


	2. T W O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short and so shit and I’m so sorry. I really wanted to get another chapter up but I got so stuck and had to restart the chapter several times. I’ve been working on it for hours and it’s still shit and I apologise. Please forgive me! :( 
> 
> Oh, the reason why I added Doniya, is the fact that I feel like nobody talks about her anymore…I mean, who doesn’t love Doniya?!! Anyways, please enjoy this part…next part will be up soon! :)

_"Pathetic child! SHUT UP!" Bret roared, stamping harshly down onto Niall James’ little stomach. The boy cried out, pain evident in his weak voice. Bret smirked darkly and pulled the boy up roughly by his hair. "I don’t even know why I bother with you, motherfucker." He spat, rolling his eyes and throwing the boy to the floor, hard._

_Niall whimpered and curled up on his self, trying to protect his fragile little body. “Pathetic.” The man whispered harshly once more before sending one last kick to his ribs, stalking off up to the main part of the house._

_Niall whimpered in pain for hours until the door opened, but instead of the harsh, loud footsteps that made him want to close his eyes and never wake up, it was soft, gentle footsteps, something Niall hasn’t heard since he was safely at home with his daddies. Seconds later, the footsteps stopped and Niall shakily looked up, not expecting to see the warm eyes staring back at him._

x-x-x

"I miss you, baby." Louis Tomlinson whispered quietly to himself, rubbing his thumb gently over the picture of his boy. Tears stung his eyes and he tried to blink them away, failing as he finally allowed himself to break. He sobbed harshly into his pillow, not wanting to be here without his son. "Please come home." He sobbed, not stopped for anyone. He heard the door open but paid no mind to it.

"Oh, sweetheart." Zayn Malik’s voice cooed quietly, his weight shifting the bed before arms wrapped around Louis’ body. "It’s alright, baby. Ssh, babe. We’ll find him, I promise." Zayn promised, cuddling the man as close to him as possible. "We’ll find him."

x-x-x

_"Hey, it’s okay, sweetheart. I’m Mark, I’m gonna help you. I promise." The man whispered softly, eyes swarming with kindness. Niall stared for a few seconds before seeing the truth in the man’s eyes. He nodded shakily and stood on wobbly feet. He felt his body sway before falling. "I’ve got ya, buddy." Mark cooed, slowly picking the boy up._

_"Home?" The little blonde asked, eyes dull and lifeless as they stared ahead. Mark nodded and choked back his sobs._

_"Yes, love. I’m taking you home." Niall just nodded and laid his head on his shoulder, yawning with fluttering eyes. Mark smiled softly and kissed his head, lovingly. "I’ll get you home if it’s the last thing I ever do. I promise."_

x-x-x

**"It has now been 3 years without the young Niall James Horan. September 13th 1998, Niall was reported missing on the night of his 5th birthday. Now, in 2001, no clues have been found for the whereabouts of the boy. Police have searched since day 1 and refuse to give up. Officer Higgins had this to say:**

**'We will not give up on this little boy. He has a bright future ahead of him and we, as a team, will never give up. We will find him. I promised his fathers and I am determined to keep that promise. We search everyday and it's amazing to see the public volunteer everyday too. The country; the world is searching for this little boy. He will be found alive and in one piece. I promise you that.'**

**True to his word, Officer Higgins has not stopped searching once. We are praying and praying Niall will be found. Our hearts and thoughts are with his family. Their son will be 8 in 2 weeks. Our hearts are with them and we promise to keep you up to date with the search. Okay, in other news-“**

Harry Styles turned the TV off and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Groaning quietly to himself, he uncovered his face and looked around the empty lounge. Pictures across all cabinets and walls. His eyes scanned each one, occasionally staring longer at the pictures of his little boy, grinning, laughing, making funny faces, blowing bubbles from his little bubble wand in the summer of ‘97. Sighing once more, he moved so his body was curled on the couch and he yawned, laying his head on the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes, praying this was all one, long nightmare and he would wake from this in the morning and have his little boy jumping on his lap once more.

x-x-x

_"BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!"_

_"YOU WERE KILLING HIM! I HAD TO HELP HIM!"_

_"I DON’T WANT TO KILL THE BRAT, I WANT HIS FAMILY TO SUFFER!"_

_"YOU’RE SICK AND DISGUSTING! HOW COULD YOU!"_

**_SLAP. BANG. CRASH._ **

_Niall whimpered and covered his ears, rocking his body back and forth as he tried to block the noise. It was all his fault. If Mark hadn’t tried to help him, he wouldn’t be getting hurt right now. Mark wouldn’t be getting killed if it wasn’t for Niall. If he had just sucked it up, this wouldn’t be happening right now. This was his fault._

x-x-x

"Anything?" Trisha Malik asked, hopefully. The policeman in front of her sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Nothing yet, ma’am. No clues as to who took him, where they are, what could be happening to him, why they would do it, or when we’ll find him. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but the case is difficult. We’ve never been more stumped on a missing person’s case. This is the longest we’ve dealt with." The man explained, staring sadly at the slumping women in front of him.

Trisha just sighed and nodded, rubbing her oldest daughter’s back. Nodding understandingly, she replied, “Okay. Thank you, sir. Please keep us updated.” With that, she lead Doniya forward and back out the door. They climbed into their car and just sat in silence.

"I hate this." Doniya whispered, staring at her hands in her lap. Trisha looked over at her for a second before leaning over the console and kissed her head.

"We’ll find him, Don. No matter what, we’ll find him." She whispered, rubbing her thumb on her daughter’s cheek.

"I know, but…I’m worried for Zayn. Mum, he’s depressed. I mean, they all are, but Zayn’s my baby brother. He shouldn’t be having to deal with this. He’s 25, too young to be going through this!" Doniya exclaimed, tears finally falling free down her cheeks. She just slumped in her seat and stared ahead. "Come on, mummy. Let’s go see our family."


End file.
